Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Cats, and Love
by Dark Lirio Of Sorrow N Despair
Summary: When knowing you're the salvation for the vampires, the werewolves, the witches, and the cat demons, You'll save them all, right? Wrong! NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaIno No likey, No readey, No Complainey. This is my 1st fic Re-writing
1. In the beginning

Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Cats, and Love

Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Cats, and Love

Summary: What happens if you're the salvation for the vampires, the werewolves, the witches, and the cat demons? You'll save them all, right? Wrong!

Dark Lirio: Hi! This is my 1st fic. I'm so proud. Yay!!

Silly Lirio: Hi! I'm her good side.

Angel of Malice and Misery: I'm her best friend

Dark Angel: I'm her sister

Dark Eagle: I'm her bro

Dark Lirio: STOP TALKING!!

Total silence

Dark Lirio: Ok, Silly Lirio, Disclaimer, NOW!

Silly Lirio: Yes Ma'am. We do not own Naruto. In fact, Dark Lirio doesn't own anything; she uses her sister's shirts and her brother's pants.

Dark Lirio: Hey, I use those because they're comfortable! Not because I don't have my own!

Dark Angel and Dark Eagle: IS THAT TRUE!! YOU USE OUR CLOTHES!!

Dark Lirio: Um, yeah, but only cause they're comfortable and…

Angel of Malice and Misery: This is gonna get ugly. On to the story!

_Flashback_

'_**Thinking'**_

"Talking"

**Emphasis**

Normal

"_Talking in a flashback"_

Naruto's POV

I opened my eyes. Everything's dark. The darkness is so thick I can't even see my hand when I put it in front of my face. '_**What's wrong with me?**_' '_**Where am I?**_' Those are the only questions coming to mind.

I stand up from where I was lying. My neck hurts because I can still remember that dreadful night. Maybe if I forget, I can stop the pain in my neck

I try to look for a lamp that I can turn on. I found it, right beside me. I turn it on to find out I'm in my bedroom. **'**_**How can this be?**_**'** I asked myself, **'**_**I escaped from here last night!**_**'** I try to remember last night '_Last night_' I reminded myself. Trying to remember brings a headache. I don't care; I still try to remember but the more I think the more I can't remember, the greater the headache, the greater the pain.

'_Ah! _' Now I remember something. A girl… No, wait! Five girls. I remember looking down after I saw them. Then, blood, all over me. I remember falling down, and one of the girls running towards me.

"_Don't die" she whispered sitting beside me__._

"_Is it raining?" I asked_

_She looked up "Yes" she answered me._

"_Don't cry" I told her, wiping off her tears as I closed my eyes._

"_Don't die!" she screamed crying. I just grinned._

"_Not possible" I told her calmly _

"_Thank you then" she said as she laid her head on my chest, "You're the first boy that would ever risk his life for someone as condemned as me"_

"_Come here" I said as I moved my index finger so I could show her that I wanted to tell her something._

_She lifted her head and came near my face. I moved my hand and put it on her cheek._

"_Don't worry" I said as I moved her even closer, then closer, and closer, until finally our lips met. She tasted like strawberries. _

_After what it seemed like 20 seconds, she lifted her head, disconnecting our lips. I smiled and closed my eyes. After that, the only thing I remember was hearing her screams in the distance._

"_Don't die!" she screamed "No!"_

_Then total silence._

The only thing I remember next is waking up here. **'**_**How can this be?**_**' '**_**What happened to make me want to run away from here?**_**' '**_**Who were those five girls?**_**'** but most importantly **'**_**Who was that girl?**_**'** These are the questions I need to answer

'CLANK' came a noise from downstairs, then some laughter and a boy screaming at the other.

And right now I know how to get some answers.

Ten Ten's POV

"Great! This is just great! " I heard someone screamed outside my bedroom. "What have I told you Hinata?"

"Not to kiss…" she was cut off by the first person that screamed

"Not to kiss boys you don't know! In fact not to kiss boys at all!"

'_**Dammit to hell**_**'** I thought while I went to brush my teeth **'**_**I told Hinata to close the door right after she left the room**_**'**

"Hi Ten Ten!" a blonde girl screamed as she entered the room "How are you this morning?"

"Bad, can't you hear them arguing, Ino?" I asked, "It's so friggin annoying!"

"I know, I know" Ino said brushing her hair into a ponytail "Temari is scolding Hinata because she kissed that dude that saved her last night."

"I know! I can hear the whole conversation from here." I said brushing my hair into two buns.

"Well, I gotta go wake up Sakura" Ino said leaving the room.

'_**Last night we let our guard down**_**'** I thought while I got dressed with the clothes Ino prepared for me. She likes to prepare everyone's clothes for the next day; she wants us to be **fashionable.** What a pain! I would normally use sweatpants and a baggy shirt.

"Yo, Temari!" I said as I entered the living room. There in a corner standed a girl with a short skirt, like 3inches above the knee, and short sleeve shirt. Two pairs of pig tails, and a mad look on her face.

"Don't you Yo me!" Temari told me "Make some breakfast I'm starving!"

"Ok, Ok" I said as I entered the kitchen.

When I came in I saw a petit girl with dark lavender hair, and light lavender eyes. She was looking at me, like she didn't eat for days and I had a piece of stake in my hands.

"Hi, Hinata!" I said petting the girl "Want something to eat?"

"Fish!" she screamed, then she realized what she had done and added sort of in a whisper "please."

"No fish in the morning" I said looking at Temari, she nodded in approval and went to get Ino and Sakura because they were arguing in the bedroom, "I'll cook you a small piece of fish, but you better eat your scrambled eggs this time"

Hinata's eyes widened, like one of her dreams had come true "Yes! Yes! I will!" she said and ran off to the living room.

I finished cooking and serving everything in the plates. I made the table and went to arrange the plates.

"I'll help you" a girl with pink hair offered to help

"Ah! Sakura! Don't scare me like that!" I said

"Ha, ha, ha!" Sakura laughed "I'm sorry"

"Whatever. Here!" I said giving her some plates to put on the table "Put them in Hinata's and Temari's side"

"I guess the one with fish is Hinata's"

"SSSSHHHHH!! I don't want Temari to know"

"Soorrryyy!" Sakura said as she left the kitchen and went to the table.

The table was all done, so Sakura went to look for the others. When they all sat down to eat, I just stared at them from the kitchen. This are my friends, I thought I knew everything about them. Reality is, each and every one of them has a secret. I should've guessed why my parents, before they died, wanted me to be their friend. Temari, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, they always said they will protect me, no matter what. I can't believe they have such a big secret. I can't believe they're so different from normal people. I didn't notice at first, but after last night, I'm pretty sure. I can't believe they have so much power. I can't even believe they're not even human! Yes, they're not human. I even doubt I am. I still can't believe I lived all my life with a demon cat, a vampire, a werewolf, and a witch. And that there are some **people** looking to kill me. I'm supposed to save only one kind, either the vampires, the werewolves, the demon cats, or the witches. _**'What will I do?'**_ it's the only thing passing through my mind.

"Ten Ten" Hinata said with a worried look on her face that brought me back to reality, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yes, sorry" I said going to the table.

Silly Lirio: YAY!! How did you like it!

Dark Eagle: Cool

Dark Angel: Awesome

Angel of Malice and Misery: Finally you wrote a fic

Silly Lirio: Hey! Where's Dark Lirio?

Dark Eagle: evil look she went away

Dark Angel: evil look Very far away

Dark Eagle and Dark Angel: laughing evilly

Angel of Malice and Misery: gulp

Silly Lirio: Umm… O.o… R&R


	2. Waking up and Knowing it all

Silly Lirio: Sorry for not updating soon… Computers CAN'T be trusted

Silly Lirio: Sorry for not updating soon… Computers CAN'T be trusted.

Angel of Malice and Mizery: Hey! Where's Dark Lirio?

Dark Angel: We got rid of her

Dark Eagle: Yeah! Don't you remember?

Dark Lirio: You thought you could get rid of me that easily? NEVER!

Dark Eagle: How did you escape?

Dark Lirio: -pointing to her head- SMARTNESS!!

Dark Angel: Whatever… Eagle, let's go… We need to plan something better.

Dark Eagle: Right! On to the story!

Silly Lirio: Hey! That's MY job!!

--

_Flashback_

'_**Thinking'**_

"Talking"

**Emphasis**

Normal

"_Talking in a flashback"_

--

--

Naruto's POV

I went out of my room and noticed… _**'This isn't my house'**_

I followed the hallway, until I noticed some stairs going down. I went downstairs and found the source of all the irritating sounds.

"Ha, ha!! You stupid idiot!" said a boy with brown, spiked hair. He had some red marks in his face. By his side was a dog resembling a wolf (AN: Akamaru is kind of a wolf)

"Next time, be more careful" came a calmed voice. When I looked I saw a boy with long black hair, it was tied up in the end… Sincerely, I didn't see any reason for it _**'if he wanted to tie it, why tie it all the way down there?'**_ He had white eyes… He reminded me of someone… _**'But, who?'**_

"Hn" said another voice "It isn't like it was my fault" This boy had raven hair, and onyx colored eyes.

"Hey, you're awake" came a lazy voice from behind me. This startled me, so I looked behind me to find a boy… A lazy boy. He had his hair tied up in a ponytail. He looked like he rather be sleeping at the moment… Infact he looked like he was sleeping and all the noise woke him up.

"Hey, Naruto!" the dog boy said… Rather screamed… walking towards me.

"Do I know you?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"C'mon, Naruto!" he screamed again making me wince from the pain "Stop playing and get your breakfast!"

"Kiba" said the lazy boy behind me "He doesn't remember anything, remember?"

"Oh, right!" he screamed "Sorry, pal!" he slapped me on my back… Hard

'_**I swear to God, I'm going to beat him senseless if he keeps screaming'**_ was the only thing I was thinking

"Hey, Kiba" said the boy with long hair "Stop screaming… Remember, it hurts because his senses are getting used to his powers"

"Oh!" he screamed "Sorry!" I raised my fist to punch him but the raven boy stopped me

"It'll be better if you rest up" he said

"Dude, I don't know any of you!" I screamed

"I was afraid of this" said the raven boy "Who's going to teach him this time?"

"I will!" the dog boy screamed

"God!! Stop screaming!!" I screamed back

"Sorry" he said back in normal voice

"Maybe Sasuke should teach him" said lazy boy behind me "After all, is your type of power he's acquiring"

"Right" said raven boy "Let's go, Naruto"

We went outside the house and he stood beside a tree. He pointed to the tree and asked if I remembered something by looking at it. I closed my eyes and tried to remember. A wave of pain came to my head. I started screaming and stop trying to remember.

"Try harder" the other boy said

"I can do this" I said "I know I can"

"Take a deep breath, then start thinking" the boy instructed

"Ok" I took a deep breath, and then started to think again.

_Flashback_

_I remembered running around the tree, hiding from someone. I kept running and laughing. I looked behind me to see dog boy._

"_Hurry, Kiba!" I screamed "He's gonna find us!!"_

"_Never!" he screamed back _

_Then I looked in front of me and saw a puppy. He barked at me and I started running the other way screaming, and laughing. I didn't get to far away, I bumped into dog boy and fell backwards just like him. Then we started laughing uncontrollably._

_End Flashback_

"So you remembered something" raven boy said as I opened my eyes

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"You were smiling the whole time" he answered "What did you remember?"

"Kiba" I simply answered

"Very good" he answered with a smirk "Now lets move on"

We walked and stopped not far away from the tree. He pointed to a tree branch and said "What do you remember by looking at that?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. There it was

_Flashback_

"_Hey, lazy bums!" came a voice from below me "Wake up!"_

_I opened my eyes to see Kiba. He was screaming non stop. I was lying on a tree branch, and by the looks of it, I was… past tense… sleeping._

"_Shut up and let us sleep" came a lazy voice from beside me. I looked for the source of it. When I looked to the tree branch beside me I notice the lazy boy was there._

"_C'mon, guys!" Kiba yelled "Itachi's on his way!"_

"_Damn" lazy boy said "Let's move Naruto"_

"_Why, Shikamaru?" I asked_

"_Well, I guess he wouldn't be mad if we slept for a little while longer" he said closing his eyes_

"_If you go to sleep, I'm sleeping here" Kiba said laying down, resting his back on the tree trunk._

"_Suit yourself" lazy boy said. In less than five seconds he was already asleep. I chuckled and went to sleep._

_End Flashback_

"Shikamaru" I answered quickly as I opened my eyes, before raven boy would ask.

"Good" he said "Now, lets move"

We started moving and he stopped in front of a little abandoned house.

"Can you remember something?" he asked. I took a deep breath and started thinking. The pain came but it wasn't very strong. Then the memory started.

_Flashback_

"_Can you see something, Captain?" I asked_

"_Negative, Captain!" said the raven boy_

"_We need to wait a little more, Captain!" I screamed "But we'll find it. Believe it!"_

"_Yes, Captain!" the raven boy said_

"_This is retarded" Kiba said looking at his sailor hat "Why are you two captains and I'm the only one who's not a captain?"_

"_Hey! The treasure!" I screamed "Sasuke we found it!"_

"_Yes! Finally!" he screamed back._

_The treasure ended up being a cage with the puppy in it._

"_Akamaru!" Kiba screamed "What have they done to you?"_

"_Don't be such a baby" raven boy said "He was in a cage"_

"_He can't be in a cage" Kiba said "He's a dog!"_

"_So?" I said smiling, then I turn to face raven boy "Sasuke, I told you we should put him in a box!"_

"_Yeah, we should've" raven boy said turning to see Kiba_

"_No!" Kiba screamed "Akamaru let's go!" he said running off_

"_I will never let you put him in a box!" he screamed from the distant_

_That said we burst into laughter_

"_Did you see his face?" I asked laughing_

"_Yeah!" raven boy said "Priceless!"_

_End Flashback_

"What did you remember?" he asked almost smiling

"You" I said serious, then I couldn't handle it anymore and started laughing "And Kiba!"

That said he started laughing too.

When we stopped laughing, he started walking towards the door of the house and stopped to look my way.

"What can you remember?" he asked

I did the same, took a deep breath and closed my eyes

_Flashback_

"_Sshh!" I said looking at Sasuke and Kiba "He's coming"_

"_This isn't going to work" Sasuke said_

"_It is so!" I answered back_

"_Whatever" he said rolling his eyes_

"_I would normally agree with you" Kiba told Sasuke "But I helped on building this trap"_

"_Sshh!" I said hiding even deeper on the couch we were sitting on_

_At that time the boy with long hair was walking into the house. He opened the door and a bucket of water flew down. Instead of hitting him, he managed to avoid it and it flew to the floor._

"_Told you it wasn't going to work" Sasuke said_

_That cause me and Kiba to smile a devious smile "It isn't over yet" We both said_

_The boy with long hair looked up to see another bucket of water coming down, then another, and another. He decided to step out of the house, but when he looked down he noticed an X in the floor. He looked up to see another bucket of water that was connected to a wire. He tried to avoid it, but it was too late… He was soaked in water. He looked at Kiba and me giving each other high fives and laughing. Then he looked at Sasuke who was with a face that said "How did they do it?"_

"_You pulled the door open and it had a wire pulling the real bucket of water!" I screamed_

"_We needed to make you believe the others were gonna hit you" Kiba laughed_

"_How could you fell for it, Neji?" Sasuke asked still surprised_

"_I can't believe this" the boy with long hair said going inside the house and into the hallway. Then he turned back and said "I'm going to get back at all of you" he said narrowing his eyes_

_End Flashback_

"Did he ever got back at us?" I asked

"He got back at Kiba" Sasuke answered

"What did he do?" I asked curious and a little concerned about my partner in crime

"He shaved Akamaru bald" Sasuke said serious then added "In the middle of winter"

"Poor Akamaru" I said

"Yeah" Sasuke said "Let's walk inside"

"Wait" I said "Why is Kiba in all my flashbacks?"

"You were acquiring his powers" he told me

"I still don't understand anything" I said

"You soon will" he simply answered

We started to walk inside, and found it was all clean like it was in my flashbacks. I started having a flashback right there. It was so painful. I couldn't handle it I fell to the floor screaming.

_Flashback_

"_S-so this i-is your h-house?" asked a girl from behind me_

"_Yes!" I screamed running to seat at the couch. I looked at her and she had a scared look on her face "Don't worry. They're a really good bunch of people!"_

"_I thin-think I be-better go" she said turning around_

"_No! Don't!" I said running towards her "Please stay!" I said hugging her from behind_

"_Na-naruto?!" she said_

"_What is it?" I asked letting her go and turning her around. She was really red; I got worried and touched her forehead for any signs of sickness "Hey! Are you ok?" _

_She fainted._

"_What did I just do?" I asked panicked as she stood in my arms unconscious._

_I summoned all my strength and took her to my bedroom. I laid her on my bed and looked at her… Even though she had fainted she had a smile on her face __**'Weird'**__ I thought._

_I heard the front door open. I ran towards the door and saw a guy that looked like Sasuke, except older._

"_Hey, Itachi!" I screamed "I found this girl lost in the forest so I brought her here!"_

"_Well, let me see her" the guy said_

"_Umm… Well… She kinda fainted so I took her to my room" I answered_

"_Let's go see her then" He answered_

"_Ok!" I led him into my room and then screamed pointing at my bed "Here she is!"_

_I just stood there with a surprised expression in his face. When I look inside the bedroom, the girl was up. She was serious. In her face you could see hatred, fear, panic, and some more expressions I couldn't read… But she kept it all hidden behind her serious face._

"_Why did you bring her here?" Itachi asked_

"_I told you she was lost" I answered confused_

"_She isn't lost" he simply answered "Let's get out of here" He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. I didn't know what was going on. I looked at the girl and I saw that she didn't want me to leave. Part of me wanted to follow Itachi… The other part wanted me to stay, stay with her. I stopped walking and took my arm away from Itachi's grip._

"_What's wrong with you?" I asked "It's just a girl… A lost one at that"_

"_You don't understand" Itachi said "She's more than a girl"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked_

"_She's a demon" he said_

"_You're lying!" I ran back where she was. I had a lot of things running through my mind… But the one that struck the most was __**'Why do I even care about this girl?'**_

_When I got to the room, I found her standing facing the window. I was going to come in but I found somebody else standing in the room._

"_Why did you come?" said the voice. I recognize it_

"_I came to see you, Neji" the girl said "Can't I see my own cousin?" She smiled_

"_Liar" Neji said with a smile on his face too "You are such a bad liar" She laughed and hugged him. I felt a little jealous that she was hugging him instead of me, but then I kicked that feeling out of me when I remember she said he was her cousin._

"_Please, tell me why are you really here" Neji asked concerned. She pulled away from their hug and frowned. She looked up at him_

"_Why did you take him away from me?" she asked_

"_You know you can't do it" Neji said sighing_

"_I can! I know I can!" she said with a determined, yet sad, look on her face "I can convince him on saving our kind!"_

"_If you're so determined…" he trailed off then continued "You can have the girl"_

"_Yes! Thank you!" she said happily as she hugged him again_

"_Do it before Itachi finds out" Neji said pushing her back "How about tonight?"_

"_I'll tell the other girls" she said "We'll move tonight"_

"_Leave no trace behind" Neji said "Now, you need to get out of here before Itachi finds out that I was talking to you"_

"_Yes" she said, then hugged him again and said "Thank you, Neji" she jumped out of the window_

"_You're welcome, Hinata" he said_

_End Flashback_

I woke up in my room. I couldn't understand it _**'Why was I having flashbacks of this house, while being in the other?'**_ I couldn't get that out of my mind. But then I started thinking of another thing

'_**Hinata… That's her name'**_

"What was the flashback about?" said a voice. I didn't know where it was coming from but I knew who it was

"It was about you… Neji" I said sitting up

"When exactly?" Neji asked turning on the light

"I don't know… I don't remember" the same pain started coursing threw my head

"What was in it?"

"You…" I said trailing off, then continued "And Hinata"

His eyes widened at the mention of her name. He seemed worried, scared. He walked towards my bed and stop a feet away from it "What exactly did you see?" he asked

"You were here with her talking about another girl, and whether she could keep her or not"

"Can I trust you?" he asked me

"Like always" I answered.

He pulled the desk's chair and sat, while I just sat there on my bed with my back to the wall.

'_**Finally I will know more about Hinata'**_

Tenten's POV

After we finished eating breakfast, Ino and Sakura started arguing over Sakura's clothes… For the 5th time that day.

'_**This is getting old'**_

After that I went to the kitchen to get the ditches done. I looked beside me to see Hinata looking at me.

"Th-thank you" she said. I couldn't help but smile. I gave her a hug and she smiled.

"Thank you for protecting me" I said smiling

"Last night we needed to" she said "Remember, we will always be there for you"

"I know" I said hugging her tightly

"Hello??" we broke the hug to see Ino in the doorway to the kitchen "Presenting!" she screamed really loud "Sakura Haruno!" she started clapping her hands. It was so weird that even Hinata hid behind me. After all the clapping Ino did… Looking like a retard, I should add… Sakura came in. She was wearing all blue; Blue mini skirt, blue spaghetti strap shirt, blue sandals.

"What happened to you, Sakura?!" I asked… More like screamed… Coming towards Sakura

"Ino, the fashionista, happened to me" she answered angrily "I don't like it, Ino"

"Well, you better start liking it honey" Ino answered sounding like a fashion designer

"Why are you talking like that?" Hinata asked walking towards Ino and checking her to see if she was someone else

"Where's that's because that's how fashion designers act" everyone stared at Ino with a blank expression. The only thing that was going threw my mind was _**'What the f…'**_

My thoughts were interrupted by Ino saying "Not that I wanna be one or anything… I mean is not like I will stay in this world… I wanna go to mine!" she said. It was clear she was trying to cover something… And that something I knew what it was.

"Smooth" I heard Sakura whisper to Ino

"Shut up!" Ino whisper back

"Anyway" I said trying to change the subject "I think we need to talk" Everyone turned to me with surprised faces.

"What do you think we should talk about?" everyone turned to see Temari behind Sakura and Ino.

"I think we should talk about…" I trailed off, thinking if I should talk about it or not "I think we should talk about last night" Hinata gasp, Sakura looked to the floor, and Ino started shaking her head… Frantically may I add?

"Very well then" Temari answered making everyone gasp and Hinata faint "When Hinata wakes up, we'll talk, and we'll tell you everything"

"No worries" Sakura said lifting Hinata from the floor, after Temari left.

--

--

Silly Lirio: There it is! Oh, by the way, in all the flashbacks except the last one everyone is 7 year old; in the last one Naruto has a flashback of the night before the attack… Which was the night before that day… here I'll explain… 1st night: Naruto meets Hinata brings her to the house and Neji and her start talking. 2nd night: Naruto and Hinata meet again and they kiss. 3rd night: Neji and Naruto talk about the flashback. Did you people understand?

Angel of Malice and Mizery: If they didn't they can always ask

Dark Lirio: Why are you two doing my job? Anyway… I don't own Naruto, so please don't sue me.

Silly Lirio: Thanks for reading… R&R


	3. Flashback Naruto style

Angel of Malice and Mizery: So… How did you really escape

Angel of Malice and Mizery: So… How did you really escape?

Dark Lirio: My mom let me out

Angel of Malice and Mizery: Thought so

Silly Lirio: Dark Lirio doesn't own Naruto… If she did… Sasuke wouldn't be that evil

Dark Lirio: Exactly

Silly Lirio: Also… She isn't crazy

Dark Lirio: Thank You!

Angel of Malice and Mizery: On to the story

Silly Lirio: Hey! Why do you people keep stealing my job?!

--

WARNING!! Yaoi moment… Not very big… But still. Please don't hate me for this.

--

_Flashback_

'_**Thinking'**_

"Talking"

**Emphasis**

Normal

"_Talking in a flashback"_

--

--

Naruto's POV

Neji told me everything. Apparently, I'm a werewolf, vampire, cat demon that knows magic… If you think that's weird, how do you think I feel?

When I was little, I was a normal, poor blood, human. I was picked from different poor bloods. I was taught about everything in magic… which by the way, you don't necessarily need a wand to do. Then, I was bitten by Kiba… which is a werewolf. After a few years of mastering my werewolf skillz… like Kiba says… I was bitten by Neji. I mastered all the demons powers. Then last night, I was bitten by Sasuke. I don't remember much of last night. This is all I remember…

_Flashback_

_I was running down the streets '__**This can't be true!'**__ I thought as I ran as fast as I could__** 'They can't do this!'**_

_When I turned the corner I saw what I feared the most_

"_Hunters" Kiba muttered between gritted teeth_

"_What are they hunting?" Sasuke asked trying to look for the kind we needed to protect_

"_Hinata!" I heard Neji screamed before he jump into the fight leaving our group behind_

"_What?" I heard Kiba ask "Neji, wait!" Kiba went following Neji_

"_Stay with the group!" I heard Sasuke scream before he pulled me into the fight and explained "Naruto, I know you still don't posses the needed powers…" he trailed off making me impatience "But we need to protect our kind"_

_Sasuke started running towards a pink haired chick "Remember that" he said before he disappeared behind a cloud of smoke._

_I started looking around frantically. I could see Kiba fighting against a dude with blonde hair; I think Kiba was siding with a girl with four pony tails. The guy they were fighting with punched the girl and she was sent flying to the floor. Kiba jumped and when he was about to attack the guy disappeared._

"_Look out, Kiba!" the girl screamed "Behind you!"_

_Kiba turned around just at the last minute. He threw a kick back and it hit the guy. The girl stood up and I could see everything about her was changing. Her fangs began to turn sharper; her hair wasn't sustained anymore by her ponytails, it was messy and in spikes; her eyes turned red; her nails grew longer and sharper. She began to stand with her hands in the floor._

"_Get the fuck away from him!" she growled_

"_Make me" said the dude with blonde hair_

"_With pleasure" as she said this, she ran towards him. I could barely see her; she was so fast. The blonde guy ran towards her; when he threw a punch, she dodged it and caught his arm. Instead of throwing another punch back at him she buried her nails deep in his skin. _

_I thought I had enough of that so I turned to see Sasuke. He was fighting against a guy with red hair _(AN: not Gaara)._ Sasuke kicked the guy to the air and in a split of a second the guy was kicked back to the ground. Sasuke didn't kick him, but instead the girl with pink hair did. I got to the conclusion that they too were working together._

_I turned to see… __**'Shikamaru?'**_

"_Shikamaru?!" I asked surprised to see that the lazy boy had always been right beside me all that time_

"_Don't know where to go?" he asked_

"_I don't know what's even going on" I said_

"_Hunters" he simply stated_

"_Hunters?" I asked confused_

"_Right" he said "Itachi never told you about the hunters… Did he?" I shook my head_

"_Well…" he continued "Hunters are humans with the capability to have powers like us" he saw my puzzled look and explained it better "They can jump higher than any normal human; they can run faster, punch or kick harder… They are…" he trailed off_

"_They are what?!" I asked screaming impatient for the answer_

"_They are the… perfect human" he said looking at the pink haired girl as she flew to the floor when the red haired guy kicked her high in the air_

"_Why are they fighting us?" I asked "Instead of helping us"_

"_Look" Shikamaru said "I'll explain later… Just go over there and help Neji and that girl!" he commanded_

"_Right!" I ran towards them. What I saw petrified me. I saw a guy with white silver hair kick Hinata, sending her towards a wall… Which she broke. She got out from under all the pieces of cement._

"_You bastard!" I heard Neji scream in pain. I couldn't see anything because of all the smoke that formed around Neji and the hunter. I looked at Hinata; you could see that she was really scared by something, but I didn't understand why. I looked back at Neji, I could see much clearer as the smoke cleared. Neji was bleeding from everywhere. I ran as fast as I could; which, to my surprise, was pretty fast. I punched the guy that was fighting against Neji. I didn't know I could punch that hard._

"_Ah, it's just the mixed blood" he said as he stood up and wiped the blood that was falling from his lip "The abomination"_

_That made me mad "Say it to my face you a hole!" I screamed getting in my fighting stance. He was running towards me. I kicked him in the stomach when he came near me. He flew back, but caught himself and landed in two feet. He ran towards me once again. This time when I punched him he caught my punch and sent me flying. I hit the floor. I couldn't feel my arms. When I looked I was bleeding. I stood up but before I could move I saw Neji fighting with the guy again. The guy threw Neji against another wall and then came running towards me. He lifted his punch to hit me; I wasn't ready to dodge it… But then, I looked up to see Hinata standing in front of me. She was holding the guys fist, and by the looks he was giving her, she didn't want to let his fist go and she was crushing it._

"_Let go, bitch!" he commanded_

"_You dare to hurt my cousin and my friends, and then demand something from me!" she said looking straight to his eyes. Then she did something that scared me… Hell! It even scared the guy, and he was beating the crap out of me and Neji… She smirked and lowers her head, then said "Never" that said, I started hearing a crunching sound. I looked at the guy and his eyes widened, and then he started screaming. _

"_Let go of my hand, you crazy bitch!" he started screaming. I looked at the guy's hand, and sure enough, she was crushing it._

_Hinata smiled and said "Very well" when she said this she pushed him and he came crashing_

"_I'm going to kill you!" the guy screamed. When the guy stood up he froze._

"_That's enough!" came a voice from behind the guy. When I looked, there was a guy with brown/orange _(AN: I don't know the color of his hair)_ hair, yellow eyes. Besides him was standing a women with light purple hair and same color eyes "Let's go!" the guy ordered, then all the guys disappear, all except the guy that Hinata pushed._

"_I'm not leaving without seeing you suffer!" he said before a scythe appears beside him. He attacked her. She easily dodged the first attack, but she tripped and she fell._

"_I got you know, you little bitch!" he said before swinging the scythe again._

_You know, to me everything happened in slow motion. The only thing that I don't understand was that one second I was standing besides Neji and the next, a scythe hits me and I'm dying._

"_The leader told us to go!" said the women with light purple hair "How dare you disobey him?!"_

"_I have to get rid of the girl" he said back_

"_No excuses! Let's go!" she said turning around "You'll be lucky if he doesn't kill you for disobeying him"_

_After that, he pulled the scythe and I fell to the floor._

_Hinata came running towards me. She sat right besides me_

"_Don't die" she whispered_

"_Is it raining?" I asked because I felt little drops of water falling_

_She looked up "Yes" she simply answered, then I noticed that the drops of water I felt were her tears, not the rain_

"_Don't cry" I told her wiping off her tears. I felt tired so I began to close my eyes_

"_Don't die!" she screamed crying. I just grinned; I knew it was an impossible wish_

"_Not possible" I told her calmly so she would calm down too_

"_Thank you then" she said as she laid her head on my chest "You're the first boy that would ever risk his life for someone as condemned as me"_

"_Come here" I said motioning her to come closer with my index finger_

_She lifted her head and came near my face. I moved my hand and placed it on her cheek._

"_Don't worry" I told her. I couldn't help myself; I moved her closer, then closer, and closer, until our lips met._

_After our kiss ended, I closed my eyes and heard as she screamed for me to wake up. I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't._

_When I finally woke up I was in my room _(AN: Naruto's real room is in the abandoned house… The other house has a room that he decorated like his real room, but he doesn't like that house so he sleeps in the abandon one) _Sasuke was standing looking outside the window._

"_Am I dying?" I asked feeling the pain course through my body_

"_Yes" Sasuke answered coldly_

"_What?!" I asked panicked "I don't want to leave Hinata!"_

"_So you really like her?" He thought more than asked "There's only one thing you can do"_

"_What?" I asked impatient ignoring the pain_

"_Do you want a kiss?" Sasuke asked_

"_What?!" I asked thinking that I heard wrong_

"_Do. You. Want. A. Kiss." Sasuke said as he turned around to face me_

"_Wait, what?" I said quickly seeing as Sasuke approached me, I started thinking of something to say "Sorry Sasuke but I like Hinata and… Maybe if you asked before I would have considered it"_

"_Shut up you idiot" Sasuke said as he made me stand up. I could feel the wind coming through the window. I was shirtless, so it was really cold "I'm talking about a vampire kiss"_

"_What the hell is that?" I asked confused_

"_Do you want to stay alive?" he asked and I nodded_

"_Do you want to stay with her?" he asked again_

"_I will do anything to stay alive and be besides Hinata" I answered truthfully_

"_That's all I needed to hear" he said before he embraced me in a hug. I didn't know what to do, so I just left my hands hang by my sides._

_Sasuke wrapped one arm around my waist and he was holding my head with the other hand. He grabbed a fistful of hair and then he pulled my head to the side exposing my neck._

"_This is going to hurt a little" he said and even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smirking "Just try not to think about it"_

_Right then, he bit me. At first it was painful… But then I kinda started to like the feeling._

_Then, it was over and I fainted._

_End Flashback_

When I woke up I was in the other room. That's when I forgot everything and met everyone again.

'_**I **__**will**__** find you, Hinata'**_

That is what I promise myself.

--

--

Dark Lirio: Sorry it was so short… I just couldn't continue it.

Silly Lirio: AGAIN, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, YOU CAN ASK!!

Angel of Malice and Mizery: Why are you so happy about? And, why are you shouting?

Silly Lirio: I JUST DRANK THREE CUPS OF COFFEE!!

Dark Angel: OOOOOOKKKK… Anyway! I have this bet with Eagle and I want you readers to make him eat my dirt. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Dark Eagle: Anyway, you crazy psycho… Readers! Make my sis pay… This is the bet: I say Shikamaru is better at the drums… But my psycho sister says Kiba is. What do you think? Help me kick my sister's as…

Angel of Malice and Mizery: No cursing!

Dark Eagle: Fine! Butt! You happy?

Angel of Malice and Mizery: Very

Silly Lirio: VERY WELL… R&R!!

Dark Angel: Don't forget to say who's better at the drums! -coughKibaiscough-

Dark Eagle: No he isn't… Shikamaru is!


	4. Flashback Tenten style

Dark Lirio: So I sat at the computer, watching as everything is sooo slow with the internet and then something hits me… My sister threw a pillow at me… But then I start thinking 'Oh Your God! I can think!!!' And then I realize something about the internet and I say out loud "High speed internet my ass!" and my mom heard me say it and there were some of my dad's friends over so she said "No cursing! Grounded for a week!" and I said "Oh shit!" "Two weeks!" "Dammit" "Three!" "I'll just shut up" and I was grounded. Sorry, Readers! Trouble loves me… -starts crying-

Angel of Malice and Mizery: I knew it! Anyway, we will like to thank Strawberry Lulzfor the great idea of making Tenten cool… You will know what we mean.

--

Silly Lirio: WE DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!! Yes! Finally!! -does a little dance-

--

_Flashback_

'_**Thinking'**_

"Talking"

**Emphasis**

Normal

"_Talking in a flashback"_

--

Tenten's POV

So we talked about the night. Apparently, I'm the last pure blood human in the world… Sweet!

My mom was a pure blood my dad was too. My **ancestors** were pure bloods. I didn't know that… I mean, I'm a freaking orphan!!

Anyway, since I'm a pure blood, neither the hunters nor the non-humans can kill me… Why? I'm the salvation to the non-humans and I'm a pure human to the hunters. Since I can save the non-humans, the hunters want to kidnap me so the time will pass and I won't save any of them… And the non-humans want to convince me of saving their kind since I can only save one or two kinds. They can't kill me, but… That doesn't mean they haven't tried…

Oh, right! Did I forget to mention that I have a hidden power and **I don't know what it is!!!**

This sucks!

Anyway, about what happened last night… This is all I can tell you

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the street when I bumped into this guy with blonde hair… Infact his hair style resembled Ino's. _

"_Isn't this a nice surprise, hn?" he said_

"_Why don't you squadladle out of here?" I glared at him "I don't have time for weirdoes"_

"_Oh, I am not a weirdo, hn" he said "I'm a…" he was cutoff by Ino that appeared from nowhere screaming "Hunter!" at the top of her lungs_

_Temari appear and grabbed me by the arm. She pulled me by the arm while she ran. I looked behind us to see Ino, Sakura, and Hinata running too. _

"_Why are we running?" I asked trying to keep up with Temari's speed_

"_They're hunters and they will kill you if you don't run" she said running making me almost trip_

"_I thought hunters couldn't kill me" I said and then, it happened… The blonde guy threw some kind of clay bird… or whatever and the stupid bird exploded._

"_What the fu…?" Temari was cutoff by another stupid clay bird exploding_

"_Hide in here!" Hinata called to us. We ran inside a blind alley… Apparently it worked because the guy walked right passed us._

"_I'll call somebody" Ino said getting out a pink and purple cell phone_

"_I like your cell" Sakura and Hinata said at the same time_

"_Not the time" said a very pissed off Temari while she took some pieces of dirt off her shirt_

"_I don't know who to call" said a very panicked Ino_

"_Call your dad" Sakura suggested_

"_Can't!" Ino said… Apparently the looks of 'why the hell not' we gave her worked because she quickly added "Got into a fight with him… And it's so low to ask for help"_

"_Geez! Call somebody else important and strong that can help us then!" Sakura screamed… Acting on impulse, everyone covered her mouth. When we uncovered her mouth she mouthed a sorry and we looked at Ino for an answer on who to call_

"_I don't know" she finally said making me sigh and making Temari hold Sakura back because Sakura wanted to kill Ino._

"_Give me that" Hinata said snatching the cell phone from Ino making everyone look at her with a 'what the hell' face and she said "I am not going to die here"_

"_Oh" Sakura said and I smiled. _

_Hinata started dialing a number and then she waited_

"_Nii-san?" she finally said "I'm in trouble can you help me?" she waited for another moment and finally muttered something that I couldn't make out "Thank you, good bye" she finally said. She hanged up and handed the cell phone back to Ino._

"_So?" everyone asked_

"_He's on his way…" she stopped and then added "But…"_

"_But?" Sakura asked getting anxious_

"_But he's bringing Naruto" she said lowering her head_

_Sakura went wide eyed and Ino stared at her with her mouth opened, and Temari… Temari just looked straight up pissed._

"_Fine" Temari finally said_

"_Who the hell's Naruto?!" I finally asked_

"_We'll talk about it later!" Hinata said grabbing my hand "I smell a bird coming"_

_Then everyone jumped away from that place and right on cue, it exploded._

"_What a smart bunch of girls you are, hn?" the guy said_

"_Girls run!" Temari commanded "I can handle this one"_

_We didn't even gave it a second thought, we ran immediately._

_We didn't even have time to reach the corner because immediately a guy with red hair kicked the first person that was running away… Sakura._

"_Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh" Ino said_

"_I'm gonna make you pay for that" Sakura said standing up and dusting herself off _

_The guy just smirked and we ran the other way when Sakura said "I can handle this"_

_Right on cue, when we were getting away another guy… this one with white silver hair… appeared._

"_Where do you bitches think you're going?" he asked_

"_Away from you!" I screamed_

"_I will show you what happens to people that disrespect me!" he says and he threw a punch at me. Hinata pushed me aside and in a swift motion grabbed his fist and directed it to the ground. The silver haired guy punched the ground and Ino and I made a break for it._

_I looked behind me to see everyone fighting. I felt really bad because I knew this was my fault. It has been like this since I was born… People fighting each other to obtain my power… that me being the one that posses it don't even know what it is._

"_Do something!" I screamed to Ino_

"_Okay, okay" she said putting her hands in front of her "I got this" she sighed and waited for a moment. I saw Temari hit the floor when the birdie dude made a bird explode where she was standing sending her flying and then hitting the floor… Hard._

"_Now!" I screamed_

"_Decanis Alberta…" Ino began chanting I looked up to see a cloud of smoke forming_

"_What are you doing?" I asked trying to see through the smoke_

"_If the enemy can't see that means they can't attack" Ino said smiling_

"_Hinata!" I heard someone scream_

"_Neji, wait!" another said_

"_Stay with the group!" someone else said_

"_What was that?" I asked "Stop the smoke!" Ino did as told. I watched three guys running. One of the guys was dragging another one… so that makes four guys._

"_Who the hell are they?" I asked Ino_

"_They're…" Ino began_

"_Help!" I completed smiling when I saw that they were siding with us against the hunters._

"_How do we help them?" Ino asked_

"_I don't know!" I screamed "You're the witch!"_

"_Hey!" Ino said "I am not that good!"_

"_Finally she realized!" I said looking at the battle field. I saw Hinata fighting against the silver haired dude but a guy with long hair was helping her. They looked exactly the same… Except Hinata was a girl. He looked snobby while Hinata looked like an angel… And now she's been getting her ass kicked. "Oh, shit!" I screamed_

"_What?!" Ino screamed "Did you think of something?"_

"_Do the smoke thingy again!!" I hurried Ino as I saw Hinata hit a wall and stand back up_

"_You bastard!" I heard the guy scream charging against the other dude but smoke covered everything. I can't see him!!!_

"_Stop the smoke! Stop it, stop it!!" I screamed._

_When the smoke stopped, the guy was full of blood._

"_Oh my god! I can't watch this!" I said_

"_We need to go…" I saw a blonde dude punch the guy that Hinata was fighting against "Now!" I pulled Ino's arm and then's when she stopped looking at the fight._

"_Seriously, Ino… You're so troublesome" Some dude said. When I looked to the side, I saw a guy with a pineapple hairdo _(AN: I'm so sorry, Shikamaru -cries-)

"_Shika!" Ino screamed "Quick help us out!"_

"_Can't you just walk out?" he asked and then muttered "Troublesome women"_

_We ran for the exit but got our exit trapped by a woman with purple hair. She showed us three pieces of paper in between her fingers. She threw the pieces of paper at us and they turned into birds._

"_Shit" Shikamaru said pulling Ino into a hug and turning around. He screamed as the two birds cut near his ribs on both his left and right side and flew away._

"_What the hell was that?" I asked_

_Shikamaru fell to the floor with each hand on each cut. Then, his eyes flew open._

"_Run" he said and we gave him puzzled looks "RUN! NOW!!" We ran without asking twice… And that's when I remember… There were three, not two._

"_Aahh!!" I screamed as the last one cut my leg and flew away_

"_Damn" Shikamaru said pulling us into another blind alley "Ino cure her" he ordered_

"_And what about you?" Ino asked_

_He sighed "Troublesome women" he gave her an are-you-an-idiot tired look "Do I look like I need healing?"_

_I looked at his wounds and they were already healed. "Wow" I said_

"_Oh, that's why you put your hands there a while ago" Ino clapped "I'm impressed"_

"_Just heal her" Shikamaru said closing his eyes_

"_Geez! Fine!" Ino said putting one hand on my wounded leg_

"_Is he sleeping?" I whispered to Ino as I glanced at Shikamaru. He was sitting on the floor _(AN: No, where else would he sit?)_ with his eyes closed. He looked like he was sleeping and not even an earthquake would wake him up._

"_Nah! He's just thinking of a way to get us out of here" she stood up and went over to him. I looked at my leg and didn't even seem to care that Ino and Shikamaru were arguing behind me about him sleeping in the middle of the job and her being too troublesome… Either that or I was just imagining stuff._

"_Wait!" Ino raised her hand "It's quite"_

"_Maybe she went away" I offered_

"_Not possible" Shikamaru said "They wouldn't give up __that__ easily"_

"_Especially __Her__" Ino sighed running a hand through her hair._

_I saw some butterflies fly around us. 'White butterflies?' I asked myself. I went to touch one but Ino slapped my hand away from it._

"_No!" she scolded as she slapped my hand, making me feel like a little puppy "Bad Tenny!" Okay, __NOW__ I felt like a puppy. I glared at her and then Shikamaru "enlightened" me._

"_Those are paper butterflies" he said "Meaning Her butterflies"_

_Ino mumbled something and a flash of lilac passed by my eyes. All the paper butterflies fell to the floor and I gasped._

"_What was that?" I asked amazed_

"_Something I thought about" she smiled "Aren't I awesome?!"_

"_Yeah, whatever" I said smiling but my smile was cutoff short because the woman appeared again._

_She showed us three more papers between her fingers. When she lifted her hand to throw them, a guy with brownish orange hair appeared and took a hold of her arm in mid swing. She looked at him startled by his presence. He was looking down but had his eyes closed. He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. His eyes were yellow and now they gazed up at the sky._

"_It's almost nightfall" he simply said._

_The woman pulled away from him. "I got it" she said and the papers disappeared from her hand. He glared at her because of her answer and simply disappeared. She glared at us and disappeared too._

"_How can they just disappear like that?" I asked_

"_Because they're fast" Shikamaru answered and Ino nodded "Let's check on the others" Shikamaru ordered and we didn't argue. We ran back to the group and we found the blonde guy on the floor and Hinata kissing him._

"_Oooooooooooohhhhhhhh" Ino whispered._

_I was in shock and I didn't know what to do. When I snapped back to reality, I noticed I wasn't the only one… Nobody expected this and everyone was either gaping like a fish or they had there mouths open or they were just staring in disbelief. When Hinata and the guy separated, the guy closed his eyes and Hinata started screaming for him not to die. She shook him and started crying harder. She placed her head on his chest and I saw her cry._

"_Hinata" the guy with long hair said "He's dead"_

"_Let him go, Hinata" Sakura said_

_Ino went to pull her away but she lifted her head and hissed at her. "I am not moving away from him" her eyes had that little slit in them like cat eyes do. Her fangs were sharper and she was frowning "He died defending somebody that nobody gives a shit about!!" I was taken aback by her new found attitude but not as much as Ino… The force of the hit was so strong, she fell to the floor._

"_Don't be stupid" Temari said crossing her arms "If nobody gave a shit about you, then right now you would've been dead"_

"_I am right!" she said gripping tighter to the shirt of the boy "Not even my father… He still blames me for the death of my mother! Neji-nii-san didn't want to come over here either! If it wasn't for the fact that Naruto ran out of the house to find me, he wouldn't have come to save me! Sakura and Ino didn't even care about me when we first met!"_

"_And what about me!?" Temari screamed pissed off "What happened to me?" she asked a little calmer. Hinata stayed in shock but then lowered her head._

"_I'm sorry" Hinata muttered_

"_Come over here" Temari said motioning her to stand up and go over to her. Still looking down, Hinata shook her head. Temari sighed and walked over to her. When she passed by the dude with long hair, she glared at him and he frowned. Temari sat beside Hinata and placed her hand on her shoulder._

"_Everything will be okay, but we have to go before it gets darker" Temari said and Hinata looked up "If we stay a little longer here, Ino won't be able to prepare some hideous clothes for me to put on tomorrow" _

"_Hey!" Ino screamed standing up "Those clothes are fashionable!" Hinata laughed and let go of the guy's shirt. She looked down and sighed_

"_I'm sorry, Naruto" she muttered but I heard her. I walked over to her and helped her up. She smiled and I hugged her._

"_Don't worry" I smiled breaking the hug "Everything is cool"_

_End Flashback_

So, that's what happened! Yeah, I know… We were stupid… Meaning **STUPID! **I shouldn't have gotten mad because of what I found out… I shouldn't have tried to runaway… The girls shouldn't have followed me… Then again, they saved me, so scratch the last one. So, summoning it up… **I WAS STUPID!**

Took me long enough to realize… but hey! Tomorrow's a brand new day… And maybe we'll be going to school… Yep, School…

…

… God save us all!!!

--- ___ --- ___ ---

Dark Angel: Did you see when the pillow hit Dark Lirio… It went SWOOSH! Then BANG! Right to the back of her head -starts laughing-

Silly Lirio: That was so mean… Bad Darky!

Dark Angel: Darky? -cracks knuckles-

Silly Lirio: Oh Gawd! Lirio! Save me!!! -runs away-

Dark Eagle: -just walked in- What did you do know, you little psycho?

Dark Angel: Nothing… Just kicking your as…

Angel of Malice: -glares-

Dark Angel: BEHIND! BEHIND! You happy?

Angel of Malice: -walks away happily-

Dark Eagle: When did she even get here? -sees Dark Angel shrug- Never mind… THIS is what the people voted for…

Shikamaru-02

Kiba-02

So it's basically a draw… Wait! One of the votes was yours and…

Dark Angel: -cuts him off- SO IT'S A DRAW! PEOPLE VOTE FOR KIBA!!! -Eagle jumps on her-

Dark Lirio: I'm sorry for the late update… Please R&R, thank you


	5. Author's Sad Note

_**Author's Announcement**_

So... I just re-read this story... It sucks... It seriously needs a lot (A LOT!) of work done in it... I mean, I was learning English, I was bored and inspired into writing a story that would be as awesome as my friend's (The Angel Of Malice And Mizery) who is amazing at writing stories and now I have more people to look up to (Allyon Everstone) who is an amazing friend and has a huge creative mind... And, I see them and go "My stories is a piece of -bleeped-!" Sure, they say it's cool and blah blah blah... But, you can't change the facts... SO, I don't know if anyone cares, but, I'm re-writing this _thing_ and making it better... It'll take me sometime since I am actually writing some other stories (Not here, though) And, I need to get my head together and gather my thoughts which have scattered all over my room... Thanks for everyone who reviewed, It is GREATLY appreciated and I took everything to heart and mind to make this story better...

**KoreanGal5**

**D Dark Angel01**

**Bella Lacey**

**PaulRap Raptor**

**Ce'Nedra Queen of Random**

**Sensual Reader**

**hopelessromantic121**

**The Angel of Malice and Mizery**

**SoundsRight**

**animeguurl**

**lil'kit CC**

**Sandanio**

Thank you for everything and I hope that making my story better doesn't fail epically as to make each and everyone of you cry in shame. I'll post the corrections all at once so it doesn't seem horrible. Thank you for every support and critic.


End file.
